Our objective is to understand the role of proteases in the metabolism and differentiation in yeast and to delineate the mechanisms employed by these cells to control the synthesis and activity of the proteases and their inhibitors. We plan to isolate mutants altered in the function or regulation of proteases and to characterize them genetically and biochemically. We plan to determine which proteases are important for various cellular processes such as protein degradation and turnover, normal resistance to amino acid analogs, mitosis, meiosis and sporulation. Protease mutations can act as genetic suppressors. The mechanism underlying this suppression will be sought. This research should contribute to our understanding of regulatory mechanisms in eucaryotes and may contribute to our understanding of the mechanisms underlying transport of proteins through membranes and the mechanisms governing transitions between cell states.